Losing My Mind
by Mack.The.Awesome.16
Summary: When Renesmee Cullen's old demon comes back to haunt her, how will everything play out? Oneshot.


**AN: I've_ wanted to write this for awhile but haven't gotten a chance to. Now that it's finished, here you go lovely readers!_**

* * *

"Renesmee, here. Open this." Alice swiftly handed her a dark purple medium sized box with an even darker purple bow on top of it. Then she handed Edward a small gift next, a small blue box with a darker blue bow, who helped his small son open it. He pulled out a small, plush yellow duck with shiny plastic eyes. Anthony yelled out happily and cuddled the toy against him. Renesmee laughed softly and looked down at her unwrapped gift, nibbling her lip for a second before tearing into the wrapping paper and opening the box. She pulled a large tan book and a navy blue journal. She slowly opened the blue journal to see its content. Empty.

"Since you are so interested in my past in the war, I thought I'd write it all in a book and give it to you." Jasper smiled softly as Renesmee looked at him with her bright chocolate eyes. "It was Alice's idea to buy you a new journal. I hope you like it, Nessie."

"I love it, Uncle Jasper. Thank you." She got up for a second and hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent. As soon as she let go and was sitting back down on the couch, she was handed yet another gift. This time a large green box with an even darker green bow. Renesmee ripped open the present and looked inside. Three new sweaters were folded neatly inside, along with five pair of skinny jeans, a pair of maroon heels, and combat boots.

"Do you like it, Ness?" Rosalie asked with worry, smiling down at Elijah as he tugged at one of her blonde curls. Renesmee couldn't speak. All she could do was nod and grin happily. The phone rang. Emmett got up to go get it, kissing Rosalie's forehead before. When he came back he had a confused look on his face.

"Hey, Ness?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He held the phone out towards her.

"It's for you." Renesmee slowly took it from his outstretched hand and put it up to her ear. Emmett took his seat back next to his golden haired wife and his dimpled cheeked son.

"Hello?" A dark chuckle came from the other end. Her nails dug into the palm of her small hand.

"Merry Christmas, hybrid." She gasped when she realized who it was. Her face heated and her body started to tremble.

"How did you get my number?"

"What, no Merry Christmas back?"

"How did you get my number, Alec." Tears filled her eyes but she quickly wiped them away in frustration. _He had to do this now? When she was finally moving past everything?_

"Ah, well, if you must know," Renesmee bit her lip as he paused. "You gave it to me on your last visit."

"Oh." She knew he was lying, but what would be the point in arguing? It was a losing battle, anyway. She sighed and pressed the phone closer to her face.

"Come outside for a second. I have something to show you."

"I don't know if I can. We're celebrating." _Please don't make me_, she thought to herself. _Please just leave. I don't think I can handle it if I saw you again._

"Just make up an excuse, stupid hybrid." The phone call ended. He had hung up. Renesmee ended the call from her end and turned to her family. They all had worried looks on their faces.

"Renesmee?"

* * *

Her shoes crunched into the snow and left deep imprints. With hushed breath she walked down her driveway and made her way slowly to the cloak covered figure. He chuckled lowly and tugged the cold hood off of his head, smirking. The sight of him brought a deep raw fear within her, and he could tell. His hand grabbed hers and layed a small box inside of it. The material felt like velvet.

"Merry Christmas, Renesmee." She looked down at the small box and lifted the lid, raising an eyebrow. A small, dainty ring lay inside, a tiny ruby staring back at her.

"Thank you."

"I thought you might enjoy something a little less golden in your life." Renesmee's hands trembled as he leaned closer, cool breath blowing across her cheeks. "And a little more like me."

"Please don't do this."

"Do what, hybrid?" His large hands grasped her waist tightly, pulling her closer to him. She could hear her heart pound in her ear. "Get to close to the enemy?"

"We can't." She squirmed to get out of his hold. "I can't. I'm not ready."

"Of course you are."

"No, I'm not. Stop speaking for me." He smirked down at her, his ruby eyes slowly turning a striking ebony.

"Come for a walk with me, would you?" Alec grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the treeline, glaring back at her when she fought his hold. "I suggest you not fight me, half breed. You will no doubt _lose_."

* * *

"Alec," She whimpered as his mouth attacked her neck, red splotches covering the pale skin of her throat. His large hand gripped her breast in his hand and massaged it, his forefinger brushing against her nipple through her cotton shirt.

"I knew you missed me." Alec looked down at her flushed face, marveling at how quickly she could melt in his rough hands. "I knew you missed _this_." His tongue ran down the edge of her ear, and a moan escaped her parted lips.

"Please."

"Please what?" He smirked as he ground his thigh into her sweet spot, causing her to moan even louder. His mouth licked the sensitive spot at the base of her throat.

"Please fuck me." Alec flipped her over onto her stomach and pulled her pants and underwear down, slipping her shoes and shirt off. A rough finger slipped inside her soaking wet pussy, moving in and out slowly as her breathing sped up. He smirked again as she moaned into the forest floor, screeching into the dirt as his thumb rubbed against her clit.

"You like that, don't you?" His slipped another finger in and pumped faster, licking up her hairless lips with his tongue. She was on the verge of climaxing, he could tell as she clenched tighter against his fingers. "You want me to make you cum, don't you half breed?"

"Y-yes." She moved her hips against his hands, sucking in a breath at the friction. "Please." He slipped his fingers out and sucked on them, tasting her juices. "Alec."

"Not yet. I'm not done with you yet." He pulled off his cloak and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling down his pants and slipping off his shoes. Soon he was naked, the head of his cock rubbing against her dripping slit. He sucked in a breath at the sensation.

"Please," She looked at him with pleading chocolate eyes, digging her nails deep into the wet dirt. "Please, fuck me."

"How bad do you want it?" Renesmee ignored him and rubbed herself against his head, moaning as it prodded her lips. He clenched his teeth and gripped her hips with a bruising force, stopping her forcefully. "How bad do you want it, Renesmee?"

"So bad."

"I can't hear you, half breed." He let go of her hips and drug his hand down her side, smacking her ass. The flesh turned to a bright pink as she groaned, causing Alec face to break into a smirk. "How bad do you want it?"

"So bad!" Without warning he grabbed her ass cheeks and thrust deep inside of her, causing her walls to clench. The pace was fast and rough, the large vampire fucking the half human deep into the forest floor. Drool dripped out of her open mouth, mixing with the wet soil. "Alec.."

"Fuck," He groaned as she clenched around his cock, her juices milking him as she came. Alec shot his load deep into Renesmee, leaning down and biting deep into her shoulder. She whimpered in pleasure as she felt some of his venom seep into the open wound, tears welling in her eyes as he detached himself from her body. As he pulled his clothes on all she could do was watch in exhaustion, her body heaving with heavy breaths. Now fully clothes, he leaned down and cupped her face with his hands, bringing her in for a soft kiss. Tears rolled down her cheeks onto his and he chuckled into her lips.

"Don't leave me, please."

"You know I have to. I'm on a mission." He rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip. "I'll be back to visit you tonight while your family is out hunting."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, half breed. Now I shall take my leave before your family notices something is amiss." He layed another rough kiss to her lips. "Wait up for me."

"I will." As he disappeared from sight she started to cry, sobs wracking her body. _Why did I let him do this to me again_, she asked herself. _Why do I keep going back?_

She slipped on her clothes quickly and wiped her eyes. _Why am I so stupid?_


End file.
